


sit in my chair and ruin my sleep

by freeal



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Detachment, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: 马克不知道还能对他说些什么。





	sit in my chair and ruin my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 和真实人物无关。需要参考电影之外的素材只是因为作者缺乏常识和想象力。
> 
> 恋爱太麻烦了。没写。

周五晚上，H33只剩马克和爱德华多两个人。他们加起来喝了十瓶啤酒，讨论如何在现实更为残酷的未来操作水源与种子这类商品。即使摄取了足够多酒精，他们都对这个未来的假设深感不安。“我想我唯一的出路就是和其他人类及电脑融合，成为一种全新智能体，并致力于变异全体人类，所以我才不会对自身现状感到过于消极。”马克面无表情地说。

“只要你愿意投入精力，学做生意对你一定很简单。”爱德华多真诚地鼓励他，“我会教你所有商业模型……但敲竹杠之类的手段我们得共同进步。你的扑克脸在生意场上会很有用。”

可马克只显得越来越焦虑，爱德华多只好转移话题，问起马克在干渴学人遇见的姑娘——“身材不是最理想的，但这不重要，我猜，”马克在瓶口上方眼睛放光地描述，“而且她脸长得很合理……”

爱德华多打断他，脸上明亮的笑容滑稽极了：“你喝醉了。”

“是的，但和这完全无关，”马克说，片刻后狐疑地抬头，“我不会喝醉后还辩解自己没醉。你知道这个的。”听上去近乎责备。

而沙发另一头爱德华多还在自顾自地咧着嘴角，“我们的马克陷入爱河了。”好像这调笑还不够马克坐立不安似的，接下来，爱德华多开始使用一种极端蹩脚的英国口音，引用 _凡是有钱的单身汉，总想娶位太太，这是条举世皆知的真理_ 一类的蠢话。

马克不知道自己回击了些什么。他知道自己确实有点醉了，酒精这时才想起爬上他的脖子和脸颊，让他燥热而尴尬。

可喜的是，爱德华多不知因何走开了，留他一个人缩脚坐在沙发角落，觉得自己头很重，要花点力气才能把它抬起来。下一件马克知道的事情就是爱德华多独自接好了影碟机，打开电视，带回两瓶啤酒，并提议他们看部音乐剧。

如果爱德华多不是这么熟悉马克的话，他会大笑并告诉马克他看上去吓坏了。“干嘛不呢？我知道你现在没有要紧事可做。作业对你都太简单了，眨眼间就能做好。”

“在现行的教育制度下，完成作业需要的时间从来不取决于难度，而是你的教授是个多大的混球。”马克闷闷不乐地通知他。

爱德华多换了个角度：“这些啤酒有一大半都是你喝掉的，”他大而化之地在空中画了个圈，示意顺他们进门后行动轨迹遍布四处的啤酒瓶，“理智饮酒一大半指的是记得喝醉之后什么事都别做以防它很蠢。”

“我喝醉的时候完全有能力写代码。”马克冷冰冰地说。

爱德华多摇头晃脑：“没错。可是你喝醉的时候总是能想出最烂的主意，还会拉我和你一起下水。”

“你应该责怪自己意志不坚定，而不是我说服力太强。”

爱德华多只是看着他。

“我不该那么说。”五秒后马克自己承认了。他在沙发里坐得更深。

整个播放过程中，马克一刻不停地转着魔方，快速喃喃自语，朝不特别安全的地方扔飞镖，要么就是叽叽咕咕地抱怨，用一切卑鄙手段转移爱德华多的注意力，偶尔刻薄地嘲笑屏幕上的内容。爱德华多知道只要点击播放，马克一定会知道音乐剧里发生了什么。他不情愿，很明显，但是爱德华多清楚马克能一心多用到什么程度。他喝得不如马克多，全身很暖和，对于稍微惹恼马克以及和马克窝在同一条沙发上无所事事感到心满意足。

爱德华多也没多注意屏幕上的东西。录像过半，他开始把微醉的精力诉诸于说服马克在音乐剧里挑一个他最能忍耐的角色并解释给他听为什么。对面沙发角落里，马克眯着眼睛皱着鼻子，像是猛地得了严重的偏头痛。每回他觉得自己无辜遭受朋友骚扰的时候都是这么一副神情。

在长久的冥思苦想后，马克终于开口：“那个空乘小姐。”他在胸口和头上虚比了一下，“你知道，那个，领巾和制服帽子什么的。”

爱德华多眼神放空地回忆了片刻：“艾普尔？”他突然傻笑起来，“我还以为你有个超人的记忆力呢。”

“我注意力集中的时候记忆很好。”马克戒备地反击。“可是现在我喝醉了，而且被迫看了个俗气得要命的音乐剧。 _音乐剧_ ，华多。”

爱德华多不接他的话头。“那为什么？”

马克缺乏感情地回答：“她被留校察看了很久，所以我猜我们至少有一些共同语言。”他停顿了半秒，又说，“她知道自己很笨也很无趣。光这一点就比绝大多数人强了。”

说完，马克的眼神漫无目的地在H33内部环游一圈，手指在沙发垫上轻轻敲打。最终他看回爱德华多的方向。

“我没有别的可说的了。”马克迟疑地说。

爱德华多朝他闪现了一个微小的笑容。“啊。”他挥挥手，“去和你的床或者电脑亲热吧。”

话音一落，马克就爬了出来，潜行回床上去。

爱德华多在原地坐了一会儿，接着从沙发上站起来，开始收拾桌上的酒瓶。隔着半个房间，马克仍能听见他的呼吸声。

 

*

 

马克觉得应该给爱德华多一把H33的钥匙，以防止他哪天要在门前等得过长。但是爱德华多从没有向他要过——恐怕永远也不会。马克想这么做的话他还必须征询比利和克里斯和达斯汀的意见——虽然他们大概不会反对，而且如果他真的想去找，学生手册里估计明文禁止了这种行为——不是说他在意学生手册怎么规定的。

这不是第一次他让爱德华多等超过一个小时了。不是第二次，自然也不是第三次。

他们走进门里的时候，马克正忙着拒绝为自己不叫艾伦或是或是安德鲁或是亚历山大感到抱歉。“这是个好笑的巧合，而且你恰巧是这个巧合中唯一的不巧合因素。就连你也没法否认这整件事一点不好笑。”爱德华多安抚他说。

“你们应该心存感激。”马克臭脾气地回答，“要不是我，其他人提起我们时就会开唱字母表。”

马克不喜欢别人把他当作一种异象。绝大部分人看着马克就像一个无解的谜题——而爱德华多有时看着马克像看着一个谜题，绞尽脑汁也要解出答案。

马克现在站在迷你冰箱旁边，试图解开为什么比利就在宿舍里闲得冒泡而爱德华多却还是在门口等了一个小时这一谜团。“我缺乏睡眠的症状与宿醉正相反，所有声音都变小数倍。”比利解释道，并心有余悸地补充：“要是有火警我听不见就完蛋了。”

马克无耻地转向爱德华多：“这是比利的错。”

“但是你还是迟到了。”爱德华多提醒他。

“但这是比利的错没给你开门。”

“要是你准时回来比利就不需要给我开门。”

“伙计们。”比利感到了调解人的重任，“伙计们。我觉得这也许是我的错。”

“这真的不是你的错。”达斯汀插嘴道。他进了门，把背包甩过半个房间，自己则满分着陆在沙发上。

“你闭嘴。”

“好吧。老天哪。”

很快克里斯也从他成熟的文学与历史世界归来。啤酒被打开，瓶盖被掷出，比利点燃烟，开始播放某个叫做银河塑料人或是别的什么的怪异欧洲乐队。“你知道，冷战已经结束了。”达斯汀尽职尽责地通知比利，但很快沦陷，伴着奇诡的贝司扭起屁股来。克里斯翻了翻电视频道，随之失去兴趣，夹着一本书把自己塞进飘窗里去了。*

“老兄，朋友，帅哥， _克里斯托弗_ ，”达斯汀在比利的口哨声中恳求道，“告诉我你不是真的想和那本书共度良宵，告诉我你没有二十岁就未老先衰，告诉我——”

克里斯竖起书，给达斯汀看占据了整个封面的两个单词，“校友大作。亚当楼的馈赠。”他想了想补充道：“你知道他读书时会从波士顿一路飞车到纽约去吗？”*

“硬核。”达斯汀咂咂嘴，对克里斯消磨时间的方式表示满意，“要是他下一步会从纽约开到加利福利亚，我可能就要坠入爱河了。”

“我刚想起来我已经很久没去上艺术课了。”马克说，手里拿着第一瓶啤酒。

“说什么？”爱德华多说。

“我的艺术课。”马克说。“具体说什么我得查一下才知道。”

达斯汀插嘴：“你们知不知道文艺复兴是两个人开始的？”

“那不可能是真的。”克里斯说。

“你得去上课，马克。”爱德华多说。

“我SAT拿了满分，我肯定我能找到方法修满这个艺术学分。”马克显然对达斯汀这头的话题更感兴趣，“微软谷歌雅虎都是两个人开始的。如果两个人能开始文艺复兴，那么世上没什么事两个人办不到。”

“呃，橄榄球？”比利举例。

“篮球。排球。足球。棒球。冰球。魁地奇。”达斯汀补充。“ _山羊球_ 。”

“曲棍球。”爱德华多说，“我相信只要你想做没什么事做不到。”

“嘿，听着——”克里斯若有所思的开口，“ _一张‘邪恶’的脸孔总是一张渴求的脸孔。一个毒虫就是一个渴求_ ……等等，发生了什么？”然后困惑地停下。

从达斯汀的方向，传出了汽车排气般的噪音。

“我的天哪，这实在是，实在是，”只见达斯汀彭地倒在马克床上，尖尖地吸着气。他上气不接下气地对克里斯摆手，“无意冒犯。”

克里斯从飘窗递来忍耐并包容的问候，左手美式，右手英式。

可事态还能怎么发展呢？他们是一群狂妄自大的男大学生，对于同性好友的赞美最多只能是“我百分之两百看好你十天内拿下那个妞”或是“你要是有个姐姐她一定辣得冒烟”。

 

*

 

只有达斯汀会公开嘲笑对爱德华多对马克外露的喜爱。他们一直没有在这是个巴西人的特质，还是只是爱德华多上达成共识。马克应该庆幸爱德华多来邀请他去参加艾略特的春季宴会时没有一个人在他们身边。

“现在不应该是我来提醒你有个女朋友， _爱德华多_ 。”马克烦躁地敲着键盘。“克利斯提不会像我一样发牢骚，还会半夜两点给你发邮件问该穿哪件礼服。”

“我上次带克利斯提去了冬季晚宴。我想她能理解我这次想和我神出鬼没的好友一起过。”

马克刻薄地掀起嘴唇，“我不觉得她会理解。”

“你该感谢我去年没拉你去冠军之夜。”

“你真好心。”马克意在讽刺，但实际说出口的语气里起码有一小半是真心的。“我正在建造有史以来最成熟的在线社交系统，历史不会推动自己的车轮——”

“你工作太多了。我知道网站对你很重要——对我们很重要，但是你看，看看，”爱德华多在自己的舌头上绊了个跤，“看看你自己，你不去上课，熬夜量是以前的三倍，营养师看一眼你就会犯心脏病。”

“而我不在乎，你知道这个。”

“你说得对。”爱德华多承认。

这件事就这样板上钉钉了。五月五号晚上九点，爱德华多准时出现在H33。“谢了伙计。”爱德华多把钥匙还给克里斯，“乐意效劳。”克里斯挑挑眉毛，“他在船长椅上。”

爱德华多绕过地上的电线，记号笔，白板。H33里空荡荡的，波士顿的最后一点寒气已经褪去，春天让整个哈佛蠢蠢欲动，派对层出不穷，这时候会呆在宿舍内的人不是极端不幸就是马克。

马克看上去神志恍惚。“你怎么来了？”他眨眨眼，“对，春季宴会。你怎么进来的？今晚——”

爱德华多耸耸肩，在他身后，克里斯正闲步踱过，从沙发上捞出自己的手机，做好外出准备。马克瞪着他。克里斯不为所动：“达斯汀也许同意把自己工作到和电脑合为一体很酷，但我觉得在开发社交网站的同时体验社交生活也很重要。”

马克只是持续瞪他，左眼里写着“et”，右眼里写着“tu”。

艾略特的宴会就像马克想象中一样俗气。蒙着白色桌布的长桌中间有鲜花摆设，白棚顶舞池，学生们身着礼服，傻乎乎地冲着对方、镜头、冰雕、香槟、甜食咧嘴微笑，数以千计的照片被拍摄，闪光灯没把哈佛的夜空照个透亮真是旷世奇迹。

马克从牙缝中挤出一句评价：“这究竟是什么玩意？”

爱德华多在张口的半途停下，“呃。草莓裹巧克力？”

“不。我是说这个派对。这个……”他想了想，才又冷冷地开口：“你有没有意识到，如果TheFacebook足够成功，不需要成为任何人的+1，只要我想走进一个派对，他们会扯着笑脸给我开门？”

“我真的不觉得这派对入场席位是这么运作的。”爱德华多诚实地说。

虽是如此，这晚马克的亮相就已经掀起了不小的骚动。“马克·扎克伯格？就是说，TheFacebook的那个扎克伯格？”他们睁大眼睛，接着油滑地对马克表示欢迎，“所以，谁是那个幸运的姑娘？”

“是的，是的，单身汉与举世真理什么的。”马克冷淡地咕哝，在企图与他社交，挂着手表或是手镯的肢体之间笨拙地穿梭。当第一对学生踏入舞池事情就变得更糟。马克不会否认这一刻他更青睐AEPi让人昏昏欲睡的派对，没人会对无所事事站在一边的马克以及其余两打人感到奇怪。

爱德华多则完全相反。首先，他 _认识_ 这些人。其次，爱德华多总是讨人喜欢的。爱德华多有起码二十二种笑法，强度从意外与陌生人对上目光到达斯汀趁马克昏睡不醒在他鼻子下画了达利式小胡子。爱德华多劝说马克不得，只得一个人上前，与熟人攀谈起来。马克愿意给他挂在脸上的笑二十二分中打七分。现在他们说了些什么，同时笑起来，爱德华多低头在地毯上磨蹭鞋底，向马克的方向遥遥望来。

隔着喧闹的人群，爱德华多投来的眼神让马克想要跳起来逃走。他没有这么做。

马克将两手塞进外衣口袋，大拇指无意识移动，抚平内衬的皱褶。他想告诉爱德华多去纽约百无一用，同时意识到他之前可能从没告诉过爱德华多他对夏天的打算。这话他们完全可以改天再说。马克丝毫不怀疑爱德华多一到帕罗奥图，立刻就会理解马克对那里的渴望。因为硅谷有这样的力量。因为在硅谷正是他们这样的人创造这样的力量。

他想告诉爱德华多这些天来的进展，与他畅谈网站的未来。他希望他们现在正在H33而不是这个假惺惺的宴会。他想着斯坦福与实习生与TheFacebook，而爱德华多正在香槟台旁和人闲聊叙旧，试图给马克带回一杯酒精饮料。他微笑的眼睛在照亮冰雕的彩光下显得影影绰绰。

马克转开视线，正撞上一对身高六尺半，外形完全一致的身影走进舞池。这一刻，手里没有饮料，站在一场派对的边缘无事可做，在马克尚未受到酒精污染，绝顶聪明的大脑中，公开挑衅两个满身肌肉的划船运动员毫无疑问是个好主意。

“嘿，文科沃斯，”于是马克喊道，“你们和猩红报的侦探小游戏进行得怎么样了？”

这话立马引起了一个文科沃斯的注意，马克分不出是哪一个，并怀疑他们的母亲也不能。他只是调整站姿，挂上笑容，调高全身上下的马克·他妈的·扎克伯格指数，为接下来那场唇枪舌剑做好准备。

可没等文科沃斯定位马克，突然间一阵眼花缭乱的推搡与旋转与单腿蹦跳，马克就身处乐队背后的狭窄空地，两腿打结，左肋隐隐发痛。一只湿漉漉的手盖住他的下半张脸，一个声音向他质问：“你在想什么，马克？”

“你在聊天。我很无聊。”马克开诚布公，“你手上究竟是什么玩意？我太害怕了不敢闻。”

爱德华多一时间看上去想要给出一个让马克终生难忘的答案。最终他只是举起一个空玻璃杯：“你的香槟。另外，我想让你知道这是你自己的错。”

反正马克不爱喝香槟。喧闹的号声在他们头顶愉快地震颤着，他们一起透过乐队座位间的缝隙向外看去。文科沃斯们仍然像两头纯种猎犬似的在场地内威严地扫视，一对对舞伴在他们身周旋转。爱德华多的小指还搭在马克的下巴上，温暖的皮肤贴着他的，他们离得很近，呼吸分别喷在对方眉头和脖子上，马克能隐约闻到爱德华多戒指的金属味。

他考虑着把爱德华多推开，起码远到他可以看着爱德华多的整张脸，而不是非得一次只能盯着他的某个五官。他觉得这也许会让爱德华多向他投来不赞成的眼神，而这并不会让他的人生更容易。某个显然喝了比香槟更强劲饮料的家伙踉跄几步，撞进某个文科沃斯背部，玻璃碎裂声，惊呼声，慰问声次第响起。双胞胎交换了几个隐秘的白眼，最终转移视线，俯身向醉汉表示关心。

在完全放开马克之前，爱德华多叹出或是松出一口气，马克嗅见他呼吸里的香槟味。他的手指在外衣口袋里收紧又放松。马克别过脸。他依然没有走开。

 

*

 

爱德华多已经三年级了。他是交易协会的主席，还在试图赢得不仅是全哈佛，还是全世界最封闭、最自视甚高的马屁大会**的入场券。等爱德华多真正加入凤凰社后还有更多。无止无尽的派对，巩固同窗情谊的私下聚会，他不会有很多时间。

他没有很多时间。

马克发来短信说要和爱德华多谈谈关于夏天的事情，并披露达斯汀在之前的飞镖比赛中一输到底。爱德华多对于马克想说什么事毫无头绪，但这不会是他第一次毫无头绪地扎进马克的生活里去，能有什么坏处？

起身出发前，手机在爱德华多的口袋里再一次响起。他按下通话键：“莉莉？最近一切都好吧？”

器乐般的笑声在电话另一头响起：“亲爱的弟弟，我还能有什么不好的呢？只是过于想念你的声音罢了。”

理所当然地，爱德华多向她说了一切。他告诉她凤凰社荒唐的各类测试，期末多得可笑的作业量，艾略特一成不变的晚宴；他谈起TheFacebook——老天，所有人都喜欢它，短短的几个月他们就从哈佛扩张到数家大学，清单上接下来的名字遍布全国各地；他讲到克里斯与达斯汀与马克，尤其是马克，他们之前就是朋友，当然，但他们现在成了一个团队。伊丽莎白比平常安静得多，只在爱德华多丢出话头时简洁地回应。爱德华多想她也许只是累了。他告诉她自己在纽约的暑假实习，以及关于平衡实习生与网站CFO两个角色的担忧。爱德华多知道在成熟的公司中自己一定会受益良多，可TheFacebook是爱德华多在很长一段时间内所见过最耀眼的东西。“我真的觉得我们能做出些成绩来，莉莉。”他对着话筒这么说。

就是在这时，他的姐姐终于开口了。

“看在上帝的份上，闭嘴吧，你这个不知天高地厚的小鬼。”伊丽莎白说。“你知道自己拥有多少东西，其他人做梦也得不到？而你还想弃之不顾？”她苦涩地叱道。“父亲对你太过仁慈。”

爱德华多眨眨眼睛，折起身体，把手肘撑在膝盖上。他深吸一口气。“你喝酒了吗？”

电话那头安静了很久。他听见吞咽的声音。“是的。”

“早点睡吧，莉莉。”

爱德华多切断通话，在椅子里仰起头。他环视他整洁的，寂静的艾略特宿舍，然后抓起外套，出门往柯克兰走去。

夜晚的空气中有温热阳光冷却下来的味道。艾略特与柯克兰并肩坐落在肯尼迪学院对面，爱德华多从出门到进门往往用不到五分钟。他小跑着上楼，此时并非周末，大部分学生已经休息，期末逼近的压力总会迫使人调整作息。有人在走道里压低声音交谈，空荡荡的楼道里爱德华多的脚步清脆地回响。

门半掩着。爱德华多推门走入，室内只有一盏壁灯昏黄地浮在空中。这段时间他每一次进入H33，每一次H33都有比上一次更多的白板与图表。马克不知羞耻地将H33转化成了TheFacebook的执行总部。他们有时直接叫它舰桥——“船长在舰桥？”爱德华多向达斯汀发送接头暗号一样的简讯，达斯汀两分钟后回复：“对的。”于是爱德华多就可以告诉他：“半小时后过去，别关门。”

他向右看去，H33似乎已经陷入熟睡。沙发靠里的一角，笔记本电脑屏幕的荧光照亮马克盖着薄毯的侧影。屏幕上开着某个TheFacebook页面，马克的手指在键盘上微微抖动。爱德华多不确定他是否醒着。

“马克。”他倾身半跪在沙发上，犹豫地拽了拽马克盖着的毯子，“你说想和我谈谈夏天的事情。”

他们分别占据沙发一角，一个蜷缩着倾斜身体，一个伸出手，眉头紧锁。一次对文艺复兴雕塑的拙劣模仿。

“马克。马克。”他低声试探。

马克的剪影一言不发。

 

*

 

马克时常会忘记自己身在帕罗奥图。整间房子闻上去像是大麻，酒精，红牛与阳光。大致正是H33在波士顿阳光明媚时的气味。

肖恩·帕克看着马克不像一个谜题，这倒是个进步。肖恩看着他就像看着自己。不，这话说得并不贴切，因为肖恩是个没有空档期的花花公子，马克的上一段关系停留在数月前酒吧男洗手间的某个隔间，肖恩在硅谷有他该有的名声，不管是好是坏，马克大学还没有读完，对于自己的公司只在技术层面有着深刻理解——但这一切都不重要。肖恩知道马克想要什么，知道马克为什么想要，他还知道该怎么得到马克想要的。为此，马克愿意向肖恩提供自己沙发上的永久席位。

在帕罗奥图的日子就像是一个永不结束的派对，他们疯狂工作，疯狂玩乐，有时候马克与肖恩一起爬上房顶，聊肖恩的过去，聊硅谷的现在，聊网站的未来。不像常人乐于辨识星座，他们轮流指认硅谷巨头的方向。“有一天，”马克说，“他们会指着一个方向说，那里是TheFacebook”。

“我与你，马克。”肖恩则会说，两手交叉腹前，在夜空下架着墨镜，并且 _一丁点_ 都他妈不在乎。“当然还有楼底下的那些小伙子们。但是我与你，马克。”

这让马克感觉不可战胜。

帕罗奥图的这间租屋比H33大得多，多了实习生和肖恩的姑娘们，结果还是感觉和H33一样拥挤。马克想这几十天他的室友在帕罗奥图适应得不错。达斯汀就是达斯汀，他是那种不管去哪个派对都很高兴的人，马克从没担心过达斯汀会不喜欢帕罗奥图。克里斯则是马克认识的人当中更为正常又古怪的一个。他比达斯汀讲理，又比爱德华多懂得保持距离。如果他开口，能让人觉得与他谈论天气也不算浪费时间。

现在他们就在讨论天气。“这里不如我想得热。事实上，天气相当温和。我觉得我的身体很困惑，而如果它足够困惑就会开始生病。但是我不能生病。这让我很担心。”

“你真可怜。”克里斯通情达理地回答。“你应该给爱德华多打个电话。你知道他不在这里不是因为他不想，对吧？”克里斯看着马克就像答案不许是不，“上次我们说话时他告诉我纽约有一半时间都在下雨。”

马克有足够的证据相信克里斯是某种闲谈巫师。他能和 _所有人_ 谈天气。

“鲨鱼周开始了！”安德鲁在客厅里喊。

“鲨鱼周开始了。”马克提醒克里斯。

“但是记得算时差。”克里斯临走时提醒马克。

马克模糊地记起某个波士顿寒冷的夜晚，他处于分手后轻微的醉酒当中，愤懑而酸涩，指尖发痒，一定要做些什么才好。眨眼间，他正面对数百张照片，等待爱德华多的一身寒气与象棋公式，比利已经熟睡，达斯汀和他有一句没一句地搭话，克里斯在客厅观看鲨鱼周重播。克里斯是他们中间这档节目最忠实的观众，他觉得鲨鱼有种说不清道不明的魅力。马克则认为这种吸引力没有任何神秘之处。撇去莫比迪克效应不提，鲨鱼中的一些成员占据着海洋食物链的顶层包厢，它们鳞片坚硬，满嘴大牙，恐龙早已灭绝，而鲨鱼依然生存直至今日，基因注定人类总是青睐胜者。***

今年鲨鱼周重播时克里斯想必仍然会坚持观看。马克想那时候自己不会在哈佛了。他想今年他们究竟会先说个鲨鱼食人故事，还是人吃了过多鱼翅。

马克带着电脑与两罐红牛在某个平面旁坐下，开始工作。当他再次抬起头，整座房子里依然有人在熟睡，有人在工作，有人在玩闹，没有什么改变了。窗外时值夏季，帕罗奥图阳光正好。马克双眼干涩，睡意猛然袭来。

爱德华多不在这座房子里。他说他需要在纽约为网站寻找广告商，他还在电话里对马克说“我就和你一样想让它成功。这是我们的事业。世界上没有人比我更想它成功。”

马克不知道还能对他说些什么。

如果爱德华多这么想要它成功他一定可以做更多。既然他可以为了加入凤凰社把那只该死的鸡带在身边整整一星期，他就可以立马飞来加利福利亚，和肖恩交谈超过五分钟而不互相诅咒，在达斯汀用香槟浇灌地毯的每一个派对上站在马克身边吃吃发笑。

马克既想念他，又对他感到生气。因为他知道肖恩至少在这一件事上是正确的。女人的身体是温暖的。加热水烟的火焰是温暖的。连续工作三十小时的笔记本是温暖的。投资合伙人伸来的手是温暖的。帕罗奥图的太阳是温暖的。

_金门大桥下流水冰冷刺骨。_

帕罗奥图的夏季温暖而干燥，冬季无雪。他从被子下滑出，在皱作一团的床单上不安地入睡。

 

*

 

劳民伤财的漫长取证期间，马克每晚都睡得无梦而紧实。比起厌倦，整个时间段马克的情绪最多只能被称为轻微气恼。他想回到自己的办公室，有太多事可做，普通人光是想想就会失眠一周。

但是马克睡得很好。

第二天他迟到了十五分钟。那天他起得很早，在房间里工作直到赛打地线来一个字一个字地通知他“我们已经迟到了”。他们一走进会议室赛立刻开始代表马克放送诚挚歉意。“没关系，”爱德华多轻描淡写地回答，“这不是马克第一次迟到了。不是第二次，当然也不是第三次。”他头也没抬，只朝格雷琴笑笑，示意不值得为这个细节浪费更多时间。程序很快如常开始。

在会议桌另一边爱德华多神情僵硬，注意力游移不定，头发抹了过多发胶向后梳去，看着像是玩偶头上的塑料头发。爱德华多大学时曾有一种马克认为年长女性会描述为“男孩式魅力”的特质，在他熨烫齐整的西装外壳中只显得格外滑稽可笑。马克知道爱德华多已经像他一直规划的那样荣誉毕业，获得经济学学位，做着商业相关的工作。可爱德华多看上去不像是成熟了，马克靠在椅背上想，而是跟着自己的头发一起硬化，变成一个硬邦邦的塑料人。他想发邮件通知达斯汀这一新闻，并要求他在今天结束前提供不少于五个阴谋论假设，但这时候爱德华多开始用他那种消沉的、平静的语调说起话来。聆听爱德华多为他们共同的过去做旁白总是件更有趣的事。马克搁置了那个念头。

他听着过去他们那些不假思索的日子被律师们放在聚光灯下反复检验。大多数细节他与赛已经事先对过，没有什么新鲜可言，但是听见爱德华多那一边的故事就是另外一回事。马克依然不明白这一切有什么意义，如果他和爱德华多还 _说话_ 的话，他会奉劝他尽早忘了这件事。该结束的早已结束，要是爱德华多现在比他签下那份股东协议时聪明，他就会明白这桩官司不论结局如何都无法伤到马克。它也给不了爱德华多任何东西。

但官司仍旧在这间房屋里有条不紊地行进。肖恩之后是帕罗奥图，帕罗奥图之后是冻结账户，冻结账户后便是股权稀释。马克在椅子里滑得更深，知道他们还有很长一段路要走。桌子另一头，爱德华多结束叙述，眼睛下垂，盯着交握的双手前几寸桌面上某个点。 _不高兴的塑料人爱德华多和他的塑料头发_ 。

爱德华多对着马克有少于二十二种笑法，马克却仿佛有无穷无尽的方法惹爱德华多不高兴。他发牢骚，迟到，不肯陪他去派对，拉他进入难堪的局面，故意不告诉或者忘记告诉他很多事。他还稀疏爱德华多的股权到0.03%，把他从自己的公司里踢了出去。

马克想如果这桩官司是为了讨回以上所有债务，自己是否就会觉得公平些了。

午休时马克在爱德华多之后走进洗手间。保险起见，他避开了双方律师。水声在洁净的瓷砖上弹射。

“你想要什么，马克？”镜子里爱德华多疲惫的倒影说，“我们不该——”

马克关上门，在门口站定：“你从来没有告诉过我，后来那只鸡到哪里去了？”

“什么？”爱德华多迅速地转了个半圆，“我不知道，送回农场，被人收养，和这一切有什么关系吗？”

“所以你们没有吃了它？”

“什——没有。”爱德华多僵硬的双颊开始发红，“我当然不会他妈吃一只带在身边照顾一周的鸡。我完全有其它素不相识的鸡可吃。在你问之前，是的，我还吃汉堡和牛排，而且在新加坡肉出现在食谱中的频率比美国低得多。现在，你的话说完了？”

马克审视着爱德华多的神情，他眉间的皱褶，下巴上绷紧的肌肉。马克短促地点头：“是的，我没有别的话可说了。”

“很好。”

事实上，在接下来的取证过程中，马克发现，他其实还有别的话。说自己话已经说完之后再说什么并不漂亮，但马克·扎克伯格不是个会吞食自己舌头的人。当一天的苦劳宣告结束，爱德华多站起来就像坐着一把电椅，马克抢在他握住门把手前开口：

“十七次。”

爱德华多如蒙大赦般的体态僵住了。他似乎不敢置信地回头：“你说什么？”

“先生们。”赛说。

另一个取证日，另一间会议室，另一张泾渭分明的长桌，眼下，文科沃斯兄弟中的一个正朝马克的方向怒目而视，他不知道是哪一个。在桌子另一边最远的角落，爱德华多坐过的椅子空着，被推进桌子里去。他想告诉那个文科沃斯可以省省收缩脸部肌肉的功夫，这把空椅子都比他更让马克心烦。

有一阵子马克觉得他和爱德华多的关系就像走钢索。当然，马克没有亲自走过钢索，但他走过游戏里的平衡小游戏，自这一电子艺术出生以来最残酷的发明，摇杆稍微向左就要摔倒，稍微向右也要摔倒，没有任何逻辑可以解释为什么他会失败。好像他即将坠入深渊，只要钢索足够长，一切只是时间问题。

他以为把话说尽后这感觉会消失。

他错了。

他盯着雨点想这会是他此后很长一段时间内最接近假期的一次外出。

 

*

 

在硅谷人们举办全世界最离奇的派对。会场保证绝对冰点，桌椅甚至餐具都由冰块凿成，登记处时刻摆有一大排生态皮毛大衣以备不时之需；地板墙壁天花板布满真实的植物——足足精心培育修剪五年才开放使用，邀请函上密密麻麻写满可能的过敏源与注意事项；半裸的演员戴上假发，皮肤涂满颜料，在楼梯拐角和吧台旁扮演静物；宾客吞食金箔，分子料理和上一秒还在扭动的生食，时髦人士关于每一样餐点都能数出三项健身强体甚或修补灵魂的益处。

马克对派对感到厌烦。他拒绝亲自参与策划，尽最大努力只在重要事项上表态与在重要场合上亮相。马克满足于能够能随意走进硅谷几乎任何一个派对不被拦住，并且如果他在派对上走向任何人，对方几乎一定会停下脚步等待他开口。

如果那个人不是爱德华多的话。

马克想说他已经至少三年没有见到爱德华多了，但那是个谎话。马克知道人的时间概念总是过于主观，完全不可靠，他本人就觉得他的哈佛时光过短又过于漫长。事实上，马克一次又一次地见到爱德华多，不管谁听了都会感到惊讶的，分别生活在美国和新加坡的两个人竟会有如此多的交集点。马克与爱德华多已经惯于在社交场合默契地回避对方，几乎达到心有灵犀的程度，当爱德华多隔着人群看见马克，他只会挂上与陌生人目光意外相交的礼节性微笑。

因为这是十二月，他们就将派对装饰成了一个热带岛屿，即使这里是低于32度就会陷入寒潮恐慌的旧金山。请柬上鼓励客人“从轻着装”，表示“草帽、夏威夷衬衫、人字拖鞋均是受欢迎的服装”。会场力求融合全球热带岛屿文化，但最终成品看上去大部分元素都来自夏威夷。不过夏威夷又有什么错呢？只要人们有菠萝和椰子口味的鸡尾酒可喝，女客人们得以披挂沙滩装备，就是一场宾主尽欢的派对。

更重要的是，这是一场所有人都想进来的派对。舞池里有当红模特与流行歌手，金融巨鳄与科技泰坦，就连站在台上播放歌曲的那个家伙也有个所有人听见都会欢呼的DJ名。音乐震耳欲聋。马克握着瓶口插着柠檬的冰镇啤酒在人群中灵巧地穿行，冷凝水不停地漫过手指滚下去，沾湿了马克的休闲衬衫。他最终选择站在两个吧台造成的缺口处，看着客人们穿行社交。社交，他想，正是他所搭建巨厦的基石，是他个人成功与历史车轮的推动者。像是一只不知疲倦的仓鼠，人类永远也不会疲于社交，而马克仍像大学时每一次参加AEPi聚会那样，退到派对最不起眼的角落里，百无聊赖地观察着。

如果历史今天真的想要重复自己，那么下一步它要做的便是让爱德华多向马克走来，伸出手对他自我介绍。马克觉得这事恐怕不会发生。

马克并不是今天场地里唯一没有为场合特别着装的人。爱德华多看上去刚从某个会议室里走出来，挺直的衬衫领子里系着领带，手臂上挂着西装外套，但他手里拿着饮料，已经和一小批客人展开了融洽的对话。马克试图辨别他脸上笑容的种类，突然之间这个派对变得如此巨大，人群构成的鸿沟如此宽阔，彩灯下爱德华多微笑的眼睛影影绰绰，无法捕捉。

这就是为什么马克走上前去说“华多”，而聚在爱德华多身边的客人纷纷知趣地走开。“你知道你不该再叫我那个了吧？”爱德华多平静地说，好像只是在提醒马克一条举世皆知的真理。

“爱德华多。”马克顺从了。“能说两句话吗？”

爱德华多慎重地审视着马克。他曾经是这一学科下最博学的学者，而马克不觉得自己有任何改变。几秒钟后，爱德华多说：“好吧。干嘛不呢？”

于是马克便开始说：

“我们在考虑搬总部。门罗帕克原来太阳微系统的办公室很不错，只是需要点改造。这不是个小工程，我想离真正开始搬还有一段时间。我喜欢让员工知道那是太阳微系统的旧址这个主意。像只寄居蟹，旧的公司死去或离开，我们穿上他们留下的螺壳，最好保证这个螺壳总是我们的螺壳。比告诉他们一个不当心明天就得从硅谷滚蛋要更有鼓舞人心的效果。”

“下一部好莱坞的硅谷电影大概会叫《杀死一头独角兽》之类的。因为众所周知独角兽是会死的，就算在童书里面它们也会被大魔头吸干银子般的血液。整部电影里最复杂的数据是主人公半年内睡了多少人，二十四小时内磕了多少片雅维，二轮融资是多少百万美金。也许他们会用动作捕捉技术做出一只数字独角兽，每十分钟就对着镜头进行邪恶独白，比如‘哈，对呢，据专家统计，平均每创业公司每人每月只需十二瓶艾维，安全无痛，推荐大家踊跃加入’。”

“最近总有人来提前恭喜我当选时代杂志年度人物。我猜我该恭喜时代今年的泄密工作做得不错。我倒没什么可恭喜的，这只意味着更多采访，记者会要求抬着摄像机在办公室里走来走去，还要员工装作没有人抬着摄像机在办公室里走来走去一样。他们大概还会问关于我童年的问题：扎克伯格先生，请问您小学时最青睐哪种麦片呢？时代年度人物对Facebook当然会是个好公关，我只希望它不关于我。”

“我想我需要和别的人类和计算机融合的时代会更快到来。你知道加利福利亚没有任何法律规范私人从蓄水层抽水吗？只要一个人拥有一块地，就可以完全合法地加剧加利福利亚的旱灾并造成地面塌陷。我不觉得有除了农场主和政府之外的人意识到这件事。用水权市场依旧压倒性地以租赁为主，而我想等到所有人消化了水危机这一概念后，他们会想像囤积黄金一样囤积水权的。我希望你就象我一样在做准备。”****

……

他把所有话一口气说完，因为为什么不。他的目光在热带风情的会场内漫无目的地环视一圈，指尖在潮湿的啤酒瓶上轻轻敲打。最终马克看回爱德华多的方向。

爱德华多微微睁大眼睛，嘴唇紧紧压在一起。他看上去正期待马克再说些什么。

“我没有别的可说的了。”马克说。

爱德华多唐突地笑了。他半转过身，摸着自己的额头，低下头仿佛在掩藏神情。“当然了。”他回过头给了马克最后匆匆一瞥，看上去无奈而疲惫，就像他过去会做的那样，眼睛里有显而易见又让人如芒刺在背的喜爱之情。

然后，再没有一个字，爱德华多大步从马克身边走开，皮鞋拍打地面，脚步又快又坚实。这不是一个胜者的脚步，但至少看上去虽败犹荣。

马克衬衫上的水渍已经干透。他站在原地喝完手中的啤酒，回到吧台角落重新为自己拿了一瓶。他又呆了半个小时，随后叫车回住处继续工作。没有什么改变了。

 

*

 

某次采访中，记者不可避免地提起了Facebook的起源，接着扩张，接着诉讼，接着——爱德华多。

“萨维林先生……”记者保持着中立的语调，提起爱德华多的事业与现状，包括他近日移籍新加坡，以及避税因素在其中也许扮演的角色。其中有的马克知道，有的不知道，所有都不愿评价。他在想新加坡是机遇之地，适宜居住，而且不是美国。亚洲是如今经济增长速度最快的区域，它看上去也不打算停止。马克正在考虑学习中文，他听说这是更难习得的语言之一，也许哪天他可以寻求爱德华多的见解，虽然恐怕永远也不会得到回复，不如直接询问Facebook的中国员工有效。移动设备的时代已经到来，马克正在观望几个创业公司，预计明年他会完成这步动作。下一个互联网泡沫何时吹大并爆破，在马克被哈佛录取学习计算机科学那年，互联网行业正巧在经历一次惨痛的崩盘，简而言之，就像死了一窝狗仔一样让人悲伤，这个新闻当年并没有在马克脑中留下太多痕迹，如今他已经没有这种奢侈。

 _有多久了？_ 马克脑后某处麻木地质询。同时，记者结束提问，期待地看向他。

马克保持着与记者的目光接触张开口。他意识到自己回答得很好——他知道并同意了这个问题。马克已经不再像Facebook刚开始获得公共关注时那样，每说几句话就下意识地想在自己的PR经理脸上确认自己是否已经搞砸了。可是马克知道他成长的速度远远及不上Facebook的。即使在这一刻，马克依然能感到Facebook正在成长壮大。它吸食他的血液，又回报以某种超人的养料，正因如此，马克才能勉强跟上它魔胎般的生长。整个世界正在不受控制地改变着，而他发现自己不受控制地想要改变它。

没有人能教马克接下来该怎么做，该做什么。他正站在最前端，接下来的一步不是决定他被时代抛在身后，就是他将时代抛得更远。

他想这是否就是成为Facebook的CEO的真正感受。

马克直视前方，掌心朝下，放松地放置在两膝。他耐心地倾听下一个问题。

 

*

 

马克醒来，笔记本在眼前，打开着某个Facebook页面，他大半个人缩在被单下面，手指伸出，在键盘上方不由自主地抖动，寒冷似冰。

一只手和一个声音正和他共处一室。

马克只想回归梦乡，但是那手和声音却讨厌地不肯留他一个人。半梦半醒之间，一片阴影降落到马克眼前至多一寸的距离，马克想它是否打算把自己闷死此处。金属的气味令他窒息。

最终，马克只感觉有什么拉了拉他背上的被单。他不由地向下缩了缩。

与此同时，破碎的低语零星落下，像是他编程时过于困倦，开始失去注意力，外界信息一点点渗进他的神经，令人厌烦地挡住他的视线，侵入他的个人空间，让他不得入睡。

“马克。”声音低低说道。“马克。”被单被拉扯了最后一下。

他发出一点恼怒的咕哝，在被单下把头埋得更深。

那只手和那个声音鬼魂一样地消失了。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> * 乐队是Plastic People of the Universe，书是Naked Lunch：The face of "evil" is always the face of total need. A dope fiend is a man in total need of dope.
> 
> ** 是的，此处我想写的是circlejerking party。
> 
> *** Shark Week是每年7月连续播出一周的一档节目。Facemash事件发生在11月初。
> 
> **** 2014年加州跟进了这方面的立法。
> 
> 标题和开头提到的音乐剧，以及几次写Mark告诉Eduardo自己无话可说的灵感，均出于Sondheim的Company。
> 
> 文中应该存在不少有意无意的时间错误，比如TheFacebook在2004年2月4日上线，Eduardo与Christy的相遇在这一时间点后，而Eliot House的Winter Formal实际应在12月左右。其余事实错误当然更加离谱，Fête就是瞎写的，Eduardo的戒指很有可能是金质的，我不知道任何葡萄牙名字的惯用昵称。
> 
> 另外，因为失眠让我焦虑，我在写作准备过程中一直在毫无必要地试图弄清H33的[构造](https://image.ibb.co/g8q3sK/589599_F25330_E57483_FB75955_C4_A8_D06.jpg) 。H33的住户应有四人，但H33里看上去只有三张床，三张放着电脑的桌子，沙发后那扇门从没打开过。根据H33和H32的接近程度，那扇门似乎只可能是通往H32的。


End file.
